


Dirty Talk

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	

  


“Sirius。”

“Sirius。”

“Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius——”

“我睡着了。”

“Sirius，我不是白痴。”

“对，Prongs，你不是白痴，你现在听到的是Sirius Black在说梦话——哎哟，为什么打我？”

“Sirius，我睡不着。”

“我不在乎。”

“Sirius，我欲火中烧。”

“……”

“真的，你可以摸一下。”

“没这个必要，我相信你。”

“我硬得跟Hagrid做的岩皮饼一样。”

“谢谢你毁掉了我对岩皮饼的兴趣，Jamie。”

“所以——Sirius，Sirius？”

“看在格兰芬多的四角裤的份上，我该做什么才能让你闭嘴睡觉？”

“帮帮我。”

“什么？”

“说点什么，好让我解决这个问题。”

“你是说让你的‘岩皮饼’软下来？”

“——我承认那不是个好的比喻，请你不要再提了。”

“好吧，那你想让我说什么？”

“我也不知道，哥们儿，说点让我性趣全无的东西。”

“你希望我吻你吗？”

“什么？”

“你希望——”

“停停停，你小点声，别吵醒Remus，我听到了，我的意思是——你哪儿来的这种馊主意？”

“唔，想想也是，被我这样一个性感帅哥吻过，恐怕你只会更加性趣盎然。”

“我一点儿也不欣赏你这句双关语。”

“好吧，让我想想，那么你是更希望被鼻涕精吻吗？”

“Sirius Orion Black!我对我的飞天扫帚起誓我现在就会到你的床上去用枕头闷死你。”

“哎，干什么，难道提起鼻涕精不是让你冷静冷静吗？”

“你是一个坏朋友，Sirius，我后悔向你求助。”

“说真的，Prongs，如果一定要你吻鼻涕精才能拯救魔法界，你干不干？”

“为什么是我吻鼻涕精？”

“我不知道，就是一个问题，你干不干？”

“吻你不行吗？”

“不行，再说这个选项本来就是一项惩罚，别说吻我能拯救魔法界了，我猜就算是毁灭魔法界也会有很多姑娘乐意的。”

“Sirius。”

“怎么了？”

“你办到了，啥感觉也没有了，我现在唯一的冲动是想踹一脚你不知天高地厚的屁股。”

“可是你刚刚睡前还说过喜欢我的屁股。”

“那是因为你一屁股坐扁了我零分的占卜课作业。”

“如果知道那是在帮你的忙，我绝对不会这么干。”

“闭嘴，我想睡觉。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为我现在很清醒，而且你还没有回答我的问题。”

“你们俩能安静一会儿吗，等我睡着再说话？”

“Moony？”

“Moony，梅林作证，我想睡觉，我明天一大早还有魁地奇训练。”

“James，你的‘岩皮饼’还好吗？”

“Peter？你还醒着？”

“这个宿舍到底有没有人在睡觉？”

“回答你的问题，James，没有，顺便提一句，我和Wormtail都听到了你和Sirius的小小dirty talk。”

“Monny，我是无辜的，我只是尽了一个好伙伴的职责：当你的朋友说他欲火中烧的时候，帮他解决问题。”

“呃，Sirius，你知道这听起来很奇怪吧？”

“就好像——”

“你亲自——”

“帮James——”

“你们闭嘴！”

  


  



End file.
